Oral Fixation
by Captain Harley Quinn
Summary: Kurt has an oral fixation. His boyfriend, Sebastian, gets tired after seeing everything else get action apart from him. SebxKurt NC-17.


_**Oral Fixation**_

Sebastian knows his boyfriend as an Oral Fixation. Iring at watching everything else get action, he offers something else Kurt to blow.

_Warnings: _Slash. Blowjob. Sebastian. NC-17

_Pairing: _SebastianxKurt

_Disclaimer: _**I do not own nor will I ever own Glee or any of the characters or situations you may see, hear or recognise. I am receiving no profit from with writing and distribution of this writing and nor am I intending to.**

_Authors Note: _Prompted on tumblr by anon. Dedicated to Caliena from tumblr

_**Oral Fixation.**_

Sebastian didn't really know when he had found out that his younger boyfriend had an oral fixation; he had known that as a singer, Kurt would have used his mouth a lot, but Sebastian had not really realised it had moved onto things in the bedroom department.

The first time he had really thought about it like that, had been two weeks previously when Kurt had visited him at Dalton and had sat with the Warblers in Sebastian's lap at lunch with a cherry lollipop in hand. Sebastian had steadily been reaching for a fry when he had froze after seeing something out of the corner of his eye.

Kurt was sucking on the lollipop obscenely; his cheeks had become hollow and as he lost suction, it fell from his mouth with a loud pop that did things to Sebastian. His limps had gone plump and almost bruised as Kurt placed the lollipop back into his mouth and as he began sucking again, gave a low, loud moan as his head tipped forward, his tongue lolling out to lazily wrap around the head of the sweet. Sebastian had shamelessly stared the the younger boy, his cock rising to attention and pressing against Kurt who was still sitting into his lap.

The second time would have been when they had been round Sebastian's house and were doing homework. They had been lying on Sebastians double bed, Kurt lying between Sebastians legs with his face nearest his boyfriend; he had been doing his history homework when lo-and-behold, Sebastian had looked up when the sound of Kurts pencil had stopped sounding to see the pencil gliding smoothly in and out of his boyfriends plump mouth which wrapped around the pencil so seductively, Sebastian had mentally said 'fuck you' to bot his and Kurts homework and had grapped Kurt round the waist before having his way with him right there and then with no fear of his parents hearing him.

But now, after numerous amounts of time when he had looked up and saw Kurt sucking on something, he had reached his limit. Those objects, banana's, pencils and lollipops were getting more sucking action than his dick right now and it just was not on.

They were lying on Sebastians dorm bedroom, lounging on the bed with Kurt caught between Sebastians thighs as he rested against the olders boys defined chest. Kurt was reading a book entitled 'The Hunger Games' whilst Sebastian was attempting to covertly read over his shoulders as Catniss Everdeen shouted to be a tribute for her younger sister, Primrose. It was than that Sebastian saw his boyfriend was sucking on his fingers - either not realizing or just knowing how much it turned on Sebastian, the boy didn't know. All he did know was that, his dick was hard and his boyfriend had an oral fixation and they we're alone.

He grasped the book from Kurts reluctant hands, making him release a whining sound as it was taken away. Gently foldng over a corner of the page, the smirking teen grabbed Kurt around his waist and sat him on his knees on the floor. He pressed a restraining hand on Kurts shoulder when he made to get up.

"Nu, uh," Sebastian said, wagging a finger at the younger boy. "Do you know how hot that is? Watching you suck something?" He bent down, squatting to Kurts level as he curled a hand around a confused Kurts jaw. "How bout, instead of sucking those, you suck something else?" Confusion was still evident in Kurts glasz eyes. However, they were soon glinting when Sebastian undid the buckle of his jeans and tugging down his zipper.

Despite this, when he had withdrawn himself, his cock red and flushing and hard, Sebastian stopped. He looked down at Kurt, who was still stationed submissively on his knees. "Beg," was the only thing he uttered to his boyfriend who clawed at his thighs.

With large doe eyes, Kurt whimpered. "Please, Seb," His voice was high and tight, a sure sign of his arousal. "Please, give it too me, let me suck it, please!" He shuffled closer to the older boy who was stroking a hand through the boys thick messy hair. "Please!" Perhaps it was the tone of voice that Kurt used - desperate and needy and thin - was what made Sebastian allow Kurt to do what he was begging for.

"Suck, Kurt," With a pleased moan, Kurt did so.

Sebastian couldn't help the loud groan that came from him with he felt the warmth of a tight mouth just around the head of his cock. His lips canted upwards, forcing more into Kurts slowly hollowing mouth. The youngers tongue snaked out, wrapping flexibly around the head, making Sebastian grunt and force more of his cock into his boyfriends tight throat. "Oh fuck, Kurt!" He growled as he clenched his hands into Kurts hair. Kurt, aroused by the pain and having something heavy and saltly in his mouth,whimpered; the vibrations almost too much for the already close Sebastian who let his hips thrust forward burying hismelf compeltely into Kurts small throat.

"Fuck, Kurt," Sebastian panted, hands in Kurts hair keeping Kurts head still allowing Sebastian to thurst his hips back and forth so Kurt was deep throating him effortlessly. "Fuck, you're so good at this - shit - why didn't we try this early?" Kurt could only moan and claw at Sebastians thighs as he deep throated the older boy, eyes wide open and staring up at Sebastian making his lust clearer and louder.

With a particularly forceful thrust, Kurt moaned; his throat constricting even more around the very head of Sebastians cock, compressing onto it. "Shit," He grunted, hips canting faster and faster as Kurts cheeks hollowed to their fullest extent. A harsh thrust and a painful tug on Kurts hair made him whimper around his mouthful of cock and made him deepthroat Sebastian even more than he already was.

With his torso hunching over Kurt's head, he slipped a hand down the back of Kurts pants, half concentrating on that and half concentrating on the feeling of a tight hot mouth on his dick. Dryly, his finger circled Kurts hole and as Kurt came, he pushed a finger into him, allowing Sebastian to feel the muscles contracting. As he came, Kurt gave a muffled scream around Sebastians cock that made his throat clamp down on his cock head, nose buried to the hilt, pressing against Sebastians lower stomach as Sebastian came, forcing Kurt to swallow his cum.

Suddenly exhausted, he fed himself from Kurts greedy mouth slowly and falling backwards on his bed. Not a minute later, Kurt curled up at his side, both saited and satisfied.

"I love your mouth babe," Kurt giggled as Sebastian ran a hand along Kurts waist band again, obviously ready to go another round.


End file.
